


Cold Ice, Cold Eyes

by ScarredMuzzle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett's a stripper, Drunk kids - Freeform, Feelings, Gay, Heart-to-Heart, IED, Liam is a hockey player, M/M, Stanley Cup, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Theo's a stripper, Theo's homeless, but a team is like the same, drunk, everyones human, hand holding, no pack, stripper theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: Liam is a hockey player who just won the Stanley Cup.Theo is a homeless stripper who's trying to make ends meet.Scott's drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

_They won! Holy SHIT THEY WON!!_ Liam felt Isaac slam him into the wall, screaming happily. Scott followed soon after, with Derek and Stiles at his heels. The clack of sticks on glass and ice and the crowd absolutely roaring was something that Liam would never forget. The crowd slammed on the glass with the palms of their hands, laughing and cheering like they had just won the lottery. He had just scored the winning goal for the Washington Wolves, declaring them the best team in the NHL. They had just won the Stanley Cup, and Liam was the one who had scored that goal. The laughter of his teammates followed him into the locker room. Coach told them that they had around ten minutes to strip gear, grab their suits, and get ready for the countless interviews and the final presentation of the actual trophy that would be engraved with the team’s names.

Liam placed his stick in his locker, sitting down and loosening the laces of his skates. Classic locker room banter floated around him, a never ending smile plastered on his face. He was proud and happy because _he_ had given the team this celebration. It felt good to make his team feel good.

“Isaac, I swear if your ass was any whiter, you’d be fucking invisible.”

“At least I’m not orange, McCall” There was a sputtering sound of protest from their best forward. “I’m not orange! I’m bronze! Stiles!?” He was hoping that maybe his best friend could back him up.

“I don’t know man, bronze is a different color and you do look _kinda_ orange.” Stiles chuckled from his seat at the edge of the bench, nearly tumbling to the floor in an attempt to pull his skates off. Derek sighed and walked over, lifting Stiles’ leg and ripping the skate off, causing the boy in question to _actually_ go tumbling to the floor that time, with a squawk. Every game, every single one, whether it be home or away, Stiles always ended up on the floor without his skates. Honestly, Liam would be surprised if this scene didn’t repeat after a game.

Coach walked in at that point, rolling his eyes at his player’s antics.

“Alright, so special surprise for you bunch of losers, the interviews are all being postponed until tomorrow, so you have the night to yourselves. I believe that McCall wanted to take you somewhere so I’ll leave it at that.” A cheer went up, loud and promising. “Oh, and Dumbar?” Liam looked up, knowing that Coach prefered to call his kids whatever he wanted. “Good job tonight.” He spun on his heel and left, whistling as he went. Liam’s jaw was wide open and Jackson gently shut it for him.

“Yes, that did happen. No, you’re not dreaming. Coach just _praised_ you.” The defenseman patted him on the back and went to grab his normal clothes. Liam blinked a couple times and Stiles laughed at him.

“You _did_ do a good job tonight. I’m just surprised he didn’t criticize the rest of us for not going for that shot.” It was true, Liam’s game winning hit had been rather over the top and crazy. But Coach liked it that way and always taught his kids to take risks.

“So, Scott? Where exactly are you taking us?” Nolan asked, pulling his shirt over his head, the sentence getting muffled halfway through.

“Well I want it to be a surprise so, we’re just gonna get on the limo and not question me.” Scott sounded like he had though this out and Liam heard a ‘crazy kidnapper’ huffed from his right from Ethan. Scott had apparently heard it too and snapped his towel at the blond. Ethan snapped back and it became a warzone. All Liam knew was to keep clear of Derek. He hurt and hit with deadly accuracy.

+++

After everything had calmed down to the point where people could put their pants on and _not_ get hit with multiple towels, they had all gone through the back door of their home stadium and piled into the limo. Scott was beaming and his cheeks were getting redder and redder with the amount of whiskey he drank (Who’s idea was it to stock their limo with alcohol?). The other boys were no better, tipsily singing along to whatever the chauffeur had decided to play. Liam was the one of two sober, as he was 20 and Stiles liked to obey the law when his dad upheld it in their hometown. Nolan was the other, watching with eyes that glimmered in amusement at his drunk older team members.

The limo rolled to a stop and Liam popped open the door, the fresh air greeting his face. He stepped out and helped a giggling Stiles not land on his face. Derek took over Stiles duty and the rest of the team made it out in one piece, more or less. Liam finally had a chance to look around and his smile widened at Scott’s chosen victory palace.

“A strip club? You tryin’ to get me naked, Scotty?” Stiles was fully supported by Derek, the more sober of the two trying to hold in his laugh. Jackson shook his head and made sure Ethan didn’t fall. _He_ was used to holding his alcohol, but it appeared that his teammates were not.

“Nah Stiles, my type is more pale.” He giggled and Isaac's eyes suddenly found the pavement, a grin spreading on his face.

“Well let's go!”

+++

The club (which Liam learned was called ‘Sinema’), was loud. People were mingling on the floor, dancing to the music that the dj was playing through the giant speakers. Poles were flanking the stage, empty for now but sure to be used later. The bar lined the back of the wall, the colorful bottles of alcohol lit up by the flashing lights that rotated every which way in every color imaginable. The tables that hugged the walls were full of happy and chatting people, scantily clad waiters darting in between them. The upstairs level overlooked the dance floor, but had high walled booths where some privacy could be found. All in all, Scott had picked a pretty nice place. They snagged a table close to the poles and were told by their waiter that the show would start in ten minutes. They ordered some food to help sober up the more drunk of their group (Namely Stiles, Scott, and Ethan) and chatted amongst themselves while waiting for the show. They dug in to their deliciously greasy food and Scott had managed to pull Isaac out onto the dance floor. The whole team was wolf whistling, Isaac ducking his head and Scott smiling dopily. The dj announced that the show would start and the boys turned their head to the now spotlighted poles, the walkways leading up to them covered in neon lights.

The first stripper that had walked out was pure sin on legs. His hair was perfectly, _artfully_ tousled, a golden blond that flashed silver and purple under the lights. His eyes were flinted chips of silver and they roamed the floor with a predatory gaze. He stalked like a cat down the runway, his eight pack rippling under his gorgeously tan skin. His lean legs were muscular, flexing around the pole and twirling his body with grace that Liam had thought was not entirely possible. He had the whole club drooling and he damn well knew it. Liam would have dropped on his knees for this guy and he damn very nearly did when he sent a sultry wink towards the hockey team’s table. Lord have mercy on his poor soul.

The music changed, as did the stripper’s dancing. More low and sultry compared to the u[beat techno before. Liam wasn’t ready. In fact, he was woefully completely blindsided by what happened next.

If Golden Boy was sin on legs, then this creature was the most darkest and deepest pit of Hell, the purest form of sin and lust. His eyes, _gods his eyes._ They were like chips of ice that had stolen some of the sky and the sea, rolled into two perfectly blue irises. They scanned the dance floor, then the tables. And they stopped right on...Liam. Hell Boy winked when he noticed Liam staring and practically drooling. _He was so surely fucked it wasn’t even funny at this point._ Hair slicked back, beard neatly trimmed. It showed off his razor sharp jawline nicely and _Liam just wanted to lick it._ He wasn’t as muscled as Golden Boy, but he was wider and broader, more filled out. His biceps bulged and Liam’s eyes really appreciated the view. The stripper had a Grease theme going, Converse and high white socks, slicked back hair.

The only difference were the denim booty shorts that showed off an ass sculpted by the gods (or was it Satan because Liam was like 85.5% positive this boy was straight from Hell). Liam tracked his every move, watching muscles tense and contract as Hell Boy moved effortlessly around the pole. The thin sheen of sweat that was starting to appear on his body made him glow under the lights. Jackson was the first to notice Liam drooling (actually drooling this time) and quickly brought it to the other player’s attention.

“Hey, Dunbar, you alright?” Someone had the bright idea to give Scott more alcohol (probably Nolan as he was a fan of drunk Scott) and Scott’s words were heavily slurred. Liam didn’t give any indication that he heard. So Derek took it upon himself to catch the boy’s attention.

“What th-what the fuc-!” Liam managed to sputter out as a mozzarella stick had mysteriously appeared in his mouth. The team went ballistic, Jackson and Ethan doubled over while Stiles seal-honked on the floor.

“You were drooling, kiddo.” Derek explained only after Liam had managed to swallow and not die choking.

“I was not!”

“The wet spot on your shirt says otherwise.” Sure enough, when Liam looked down, there was, indeed, a wet spot on his shirt. He slunk down in his seat, turning nearly as bright red as Nolan’s face, still colored from laughing so hard.

+++

“You should totally talk to him.” Nolan told him once they had escaped the table, bringing  glasses over to the bar to be refilled for their too drunk friends.

“Have you seen him though? Like, I can’t even get _close_ to comparing with that guy, he’s just sooooo hot.”

“Have you seen the blond though? Like, I wanna lick those abs to oblivion.”

“Maybe we can make that come true. What do you think Theo?” A baritone rumbled behind them, close enough to hear over the music. Liam knew that if he turned around, he’d be  a goner. But he knew that if he didn’t, he would regret it forever. So he turned around and was met with the sight of the two strippers, Golden Boy and Hell Boy themselves, glistening in all of their perfect, sweaty glory. Well fuck me sideways, Liam thought.

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” The taller of the two _fucking purred and yes Liam had said that out loud what the actual FUCK._

“Brett, these two look a little lost. What do you think we should do?” So Theo and Brett, Hell Boy and Golden Boy respectively. And if they weren’t perfect already, their smooth voices made Liam’s legs feel like jelly. Brett’s silver eyes moved off of Liam and on to Nolan, studying and watching and admiring.

“I always had a thing for those innocent boys, the ones who play the part with their long lashes and little _pleases.”_ Brett was talking about his sexual preference like he was talking about the weather. “And you know what you are?” He asked Nolan. He leaned close, nearly pressed against the hockey player. “ _Innocent.”_

Nolan audibly gulped and allowed himself to be tugged on to the dance floor with Brett, shooting Liam a look that said ‘ _holy shit’._ That left Liam with Theo. Hot and ruggedly handsome Theo. The stripper elected to grab Liam’s hand and drag him through the masses of people, expertly weaving in and out, creating a path that Liam could easily fit through. He led the hockey player up the stairs and into one of the booths, closing the curtain behind them.

“Brett, he likes to pick em up, rile em up, then tear them apart piece by piece. I’d be scared if I was your friend down there.” Theo talked as he poured a glass of water for Liam from the pitcher on the table. He took his own as well.

“Is Brett dangerous?” Liam was instantly on his feet, ready to go save Nolan from his perceived threat.

“Woah, calm down there puppy. Brett would never hurt anyone. Especially someone he looks at like _that._ ” Theo whistled and took a drink from his glass. “Your friend’s ass is gonna be sore tomorrow, I can tell you that.” For the second time that night, Liam thought he was going to die choking. After he regained his breath, he looked at Theo quizzically for a moment, tilting his head like a tribute to what Theo had called him.

“So I know Brett’s type is Nolan, but what’s yours?” Liam asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Theo thought for a moment. “I like my boys built. Nice muscles, good figure. They’ve gotta have enough hair for me tor run my fingers through it, or grab it at least.” Theo’s eyes turned to Liam again, raking up and down. “Brown hair, too. Looks really nice against tan skin. And white bedsheets, of course.” Liam was mentally making a checklist and making sure he hit every box of Theo’s type. He had, so far so if he kept this up he should be fi- **_oh._ ** Bedsheets. Yeah, the two brain cells that managed to rub together told Liam that this gorgeous guy in front of him had implied he wanted Liam in bed. Okay, so that’s a thing.

“Eyes are also really important. Like, they’ve gotta be vibrant. You saw Brett’s eyes, right?” Liam only trusted himself with a nod. “They gotta be like that, show emotion like that. That’s what I like in a guy. But one more thing, what’s your name?”

“Liam.” He squeaks out. He takes it as a win though because a couple of seconds ago, he was considering trying to drown himself in the pitcher.

“Ah, yeah, most important part, they have to have the name Liam. And that’s my type, my dream guy.” Theo smirked as Liam finally caught on. It was amusing really, to see the actual realization spread across his handsome face and relax the nerves that had furrowed his brow and made his eyes dark and thoughtful.

“Oh.” Theo laughs at Liam’s response, full bellied with his head thrown back.

“Let’s try this again. Hello adorably cute kid I just met. My name is Theo.” He held his hand out for a shake.

“Hello Theo, my name is Liam.” The air of seriousness was too much for both of them and the broke down into a fit of giggles.

+++

If you had told Liam that he would be having a heart to heart conversation with an amazingly attractive stripper that was sweet, kind, caring, nerdy, and the biggest actually softie ever, just hours after scoring the winning goal for his team that won them the Stanley Cup, he would have probably turned away laughing, calling you a fool.

But here he was, talking to Theo about anything and everything and getting just as much in return. He talked about hockey and his IED, how playing made it easier to control. Theo talked about his sister and her heart problem, how she was always in the hospital with their parent’s nursing over her. Liam talked about how hard losing his grandfather to cancer was, how hard it was to watch him wither into the shell of the man he once was. In turn, the stripper talked about how he was kicked out after coming out, homeless and 18, left alone with nothing but his truck and a couple of changes of clothes. Liam talked about finding his place on the team, finding a second family. Theo talked about being homeless and the scariness of it, how stripping was the only way he could support himself. Liam told him about discovering his bisexuality, how it caused problems in his house and how he had to stay with Scott for awhile. Theo talked about the days before Tara’s heart problems, when they had played together, her always being his protective older sister.

Anything and everything, they talked and talked and talked. The noise eventually died down below and both boys were yawning, eyes blurring over in sleepiness. Liam checked his phone and found several drunk texts from Scott and the team, the last one being a selfie with each team member wrapped around their significant other and smiling at the camera, telling Liam how he was left to fend for himself and find a ride home. He didn’t mind. He let out another yawn.

“I should probably get going.” Liam muttered, scratching at his ribs. “And I want you coming with me. Hockey money is a lot and I have a huge house with too many rooms. And you need not to be homeless, Theo Raeken, for you are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met.” Theo ducked his head and blushed at that. The boys opened the curtains of their secluded little booth and walked downstairs, finding early morning light seeping through the windows, the club thoroughly abandon until tonight. Theo led Liam by the hand in silence. It gave Liam deja vu to the night before, when Theo had led him through the crowd, a complete and total stranger. Now he was anything but and probably knew more about Liam that even Scott did at this point.

As Theo went into the employees only room to retrieve his change of clothes, Liam heard a snore and turned to the couch at the end of the hallway. There, curled up in the cushions and covered with a blanket, were Nolan and Brett. Brett had a protective grip around Nolan, the smaller boy laying with his face buried in the stripper’s chest. The snore had come from Nolan, Brett not really caring and sleeping with a small smile on his face. Liam took a blackmail picture and showed Theo when he came back out of the room in normal clothes.

Theo’s laughter shook his body silently and he grabbed Liam’s hand again, leading them out to Theo’s truck. They sang along to the crappy radio songs, more to keep themselves awake than anything. Liam took his keys out of his pocket when he arrived at his front door, Theo in hand. He led him inside and up the stairs toeing off his shoes whenever he felt like it. He chucked a clean pair of boxers at Theo and slipped into bed, exhaustion from the crazy game and the long night catching up to him. He felt the mattress dip besides him, the unspoken agreement between him and Theo vital to his poor brain. He curled up next to the taller boy, sticking his nose under Theo’s chin and twining their hands together. And they fell asleep like that, tan skin on white sheets, minds and hearts at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After

Theo slowly blinked awake and groaned, snuggling back into the pillows. Pillows...pillows? His truck didn’t have pillows. And the backseat definitely wasn’t this comfortable, even after a long night. Maybe it was worth opening his eyes to figure out exactly where he was. So he did. 

Looking around the room, he made sense of what had happened last night. He remembered talking with Liam and the hockey player insisting that he stay here, at his house. House really doesn’t fit it, it was more of a mansion. Damn, he wasn’t kidding about hockey money. The door to his right was cracked open and Theo could hear the sound of someone humming, along with the sound of water splashing on glass. His best guess was that Liam was taking a shower. The room around him was simple and homey. A large flat screen was mounted on the wall opposite of the bed. It was surrounded by framed pictures,  _ tons  _ of them. Theo studied them and thought he could pick out the people from the descriptions that Liam gave him last night. 

Scott, with the crooked jaw and the wide smile, Derek looking dark and broody, Stiles was laughing with his head thrown back. Isaac and Scott dancing at a party, Nolan looking happy, leaning on a stick while wearing rollerblades. Jackson and Ethan facing off, the puck in mid air between them. It was a tribute to his second family. But Theo saw the pictures that were on the edges of the main fray, a woman with Liam’s eyes gardening on her hands a knees, a little boy diligently digging next to her. A man with Liam’s skin and muscles was throwing him into a pool in the next frame, small Liam’s eyes wild with excitement and delight. Whoever had taken these pictures had a wonderful eye for capturing the right moments mixed with the right angles. 

The table near the bathroom door held tons of different cameras, from Sonys to old polaroids. The stripper ended up putting these clues together and realized that it must of been  _ Liam  _ who had taken most of the pictures on the wall. He smiled at the thought of the boy on his hands and knees, looking through the lens for that perfect moment to capture. 

“What you smilin’ about?” Liam asked, emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was (thankfully) clothed, although he had decided to forego a shirt and was currently towelling his hair. Theo made a vague gesture to the wall of pictures. 

“You’re a really skilled photographer. Like, I would pay for your type of shots.” 

“Naw, they’re not that good.”

“They so are! Have you seen them? They look incredible and for you to display them in frames means you must think they look somewhat good!”

“I just have them around so I can wake up and remember all of the people that love and support me. That’s all they are, just reminders.” Liam explained, chucking his towel in the direction of the bathroom. He walked over to Theo’s side of the bed and Theo really got a good look at him. The curtains were drawn back and he had only seen Liam in the lights of the club and early morning. He was more built than Theo had originally thought, sporting a nice six pack. His biceps flexed as he walked, his sweatpants hanging a little low and before he really realized it, he was salivating. Liam stopped when his hips hit the bed, a little pout on his face with his hands unsure of where to rest.

Theo gave him a place, tucked into his own. He brought the calloused hands to his lips, kissing the valleys of his knuckles until Liam’s pout turned into a small smile. 

“You really think they’re good?” His voice was small and unsure.

“I promise you, if you weren’t a hockey champion, then you’d be the best photographer in Washington State.” Theo’s voice was honest and genuine, but his declaration was met with a gasp of mock offense. 

“Only the best in Washington State?” 

“Well you’ve gotta work your way up, little wolf.” Liam slapped Theo’s chest and pushed off of the bed, going to rummage through his dresser. He came out with a t-shirt and threw it on, laughing at Theo’s pout. The pouting boy threw his legs over the side of the bed, his clothes rumpled. 

Liam tsked. “This won’t do.” He went to his closet, pulling out an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants in Washington Wolf colors. The sweatshirt was embroidered, ‘Dunbar’ stretching out across the back of the shoulders, along with Liam’s number, 09. He pulled on the sweatshirt that was kindly chucked at his face, chuckling at Liam’s blush when he reached to pull his pants down. The hockey player squeaked out a ‘meet me downstairs’ and ran from the room. 

Theo joined him a moment later and Liam told him to get his shoes on. 

“Where you taking me, Dunbar?”

“Somewhere good, so shush your pretty face and let me drive.” 

“You think that I’m going to let you drive my truck? You left your car at the stadium and you are  _ not  _ driving my truck.” Theo’s voice was hard and serious, his posture stiff and closed off. Liam had hit a nerve that he hadn’t know existed, so he eased up immediately. He immediately took Theo’s hands in his own, massaging them until the muscles loosened.

“Wanna talk about it?” Liam whispered. Theo contemplated it, nudging his forehead against Liam’s. 

“My truck’s all I got, Li. If anything happens to it, I’ve got nothing left. All of my belongings are there, my way to work, my bed.”

“You’d still have me.” The words slip out, but Liam doesn’t mind Theo hearing them. He was telling the utmost and honest truth. He would always be there for Theo, this magical person that he had just met last night. Something had just clicked between them and it wasn’t going away anytime soon, so Theo should know it. The stripper’s arms circled him and brought him into a hug, warm and snuggly against the sweatshirt. The morning had taken an unexpected turn, yes, but Liam was nearly positive it wasn’t ruined. 

He gently detangled himself from the hug and looked into Theo’s eyes. Swirling blue, the hardness slowly seeping out of them and being replaced with fondness. He could go swimming in them, really. They were so pretty. 

“You in there, little wolf?” Theo asked, his shoes now on and his truck keys in hand. 

“Yeah. Maybe. We only got like, three hours of sleep.”

“Very true, pup, very true.” Liam finds that he doesn’t mind the nicknames. He grabs Theo’s hand and leads him outside, locking the front door behind him. He silently gets into the passenger seat, setting up his phone so it acts as a GPS, punching in the address of the place he wanted to go. He didn’t miss Theo’s smile of appreciation as the truck started up, the monotone voice lead them onwards. 

+++

“A diner?” Theo’s voice was dripping with amusement. He was finding this situation as funny as Liam was, a stripper and a championship hockey player eating at a 24 hour diner after spending the whole night before talking about how messed up their lives were. Life was strange sometimes.

“What’s wrong with a diner? Do you have a personal grudge against them?” Liam teased.

“Just how fat they make me.” Theo said in return. 

“Amen to that.”

“I’m an atheist.”

“Oh.” To their sleep muddled brains, this was the most hilarious joke told of all time. It took them 10 minutes of crying their eyes out to finally calm down, deep gasping breaths and the occasional short giggle filling the truck. They got out and walked up the front steps, Theo holding the door like the gentleman he was. Liam fake curtised and that led to a whole new set of giggles. 

Before he knew it, Liam was grabbing his hand a dragging him into a booth as far back as possible, setting up the menus to hide their faces and peeking out conspiratorially from behind them. Theo went to look at who he could possibly be hiding from and was quickly jerked back down by Liam. 

“Keep your head down!” He hissed, bringing the menus closer. 

“Who are you hiding from?” Theo hissed back, obeying Liam’s wishes and staying ducked down against the table. 

“My teammates! They can’t know I’m here!” 

“Oh, so you’re ashamed of being seen with me.” Liam completely forgot about hiding and turned to look at him, shock blatant across his face. 

“Not at all. Theo, I’m hiding because I’ll be teased about having a boyfriend and not introducing them to the team. I would never in a million years be ashamed of being seen with you.”

“Good, because you are absolutely terrible at being inconspicuous.” Liam yelped and fell to the ground. Derek was scary good at sneaking up on people. Like a fucking cat. “Scott wants you over at the table. And next time, if you don’t want to be seen, try not coming to the diner that your team  _ always  _ goes to after a win the night before. Just a suggestion.” The goalie stalked away and Liam looked up at Theo from his current position on the floor. Rather than the amusement he expected to see there, he found awe. 

_ “Boyfriend?”  _ It was more of a question and Liam realized what he had implied. 

“I mean o-only if you want to and you’re under no obligation at all I swearifyou wannajustbefriendsits finebutalsoyourhandfeelsreallygoodinmineand-”

“Liam  _ breathe.  _ It’s okay but I maybe wanna take things slow? If that’s okay with you?” Theo looked scared to ask and it made Liam’s heart clench. 

“Of course it is. We can go as slow as you want, promise.” Theo helped Liam up after that, but didn’t take his hand away. They walked over to the team’s normal table ( _ honestly how could you forget that?)  _ and pulled up a couple of chairs from the neighboring table. 

Scott ‘Invincible To Hangovers’ McCall was living up to his name, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Stiles ‘Lightest of The Lightweights’ was also living up to his name and burying his head into Derek’s shoulder any chance he got. To Liam’s surprise, Brett was also at the table, his eyes never leaving Nolan. 

“Hey Liam! Hi guy I don’t know! How y'all doing this early?” 

“Motherfucking McCall, if you don’t stop being that cheery, I will call Dad to come arrest you for public disturbance.” Stiles wasn’t playing and Derek leaned back to make it easier for the poor guy to rest. 

“I’m doing good Scott. This is Theo, he’s my…” Liam trailed off, not really sure what to call him. Friend was an understatement, but they weren’t at the boyfriend stage yet. 

“Current person of romantic interest.” Theo saved him. 

“Ah, my favorite stage in the relationship.” Jackson teased from his spot next to Derek. The table had a laugh and the weird atmosphere that Liam feared would be created wasn’t present. 

“So I’m Scott, that’s Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Stiles, Derek, Nolan-”

“And Brett.” Theo finished for him. 

“We work together. But you were pretty drunk last night so I don’t know if you knew that.” Brett added helpfully. The team rioted in laughter while their food was being brought out. Liam and Theo quickly placed their order and Theo started making friends. He clicked with Derek immediately and they quickly started talking about their favorite books. Liam really liked how Theo’s eyes sparkled and his hand gestures got really big when he talked about something he was really passionate about. It just made Theo all the more attractive. 

But he got distracted by the quick slide of money between Stiles, Jackson and Isaac. As if on cue, his phone buzzed with a new group chat called  _ Bets.  _

**Pasty Ass:** _ We’re betting on who’ll say love you first _

**shEriFf’s sON:** _ And who will ask the other one out ;P _

**jack-ass-on:** _ my money's on you so don’t dissapint _

The next several texts that came in rapid fire ended up being Stiles and Isaac making fun of Jackson’s horrible typo in dissapoint. He eventually threw his phone down, which knocked over a glass of water, directly on to...Stile’s head. Jackson took off running and rightly so. Since they knew the owners on a first name basis and since the place was practically empty, Jackson screaming bloody murder was accepted with the waiters laughing their asses off. The table erupted in laughter and Liam felt really  _ happy.  _ It was nice and Theo’s hand in his made his smile just that much wider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more and I was readily wanting to write more, so here's more! I'm slowly falling in love with this verse, s there's a good chance there will be more. Love y'all. tumblr: @thiamuniverse come and drop an ask! thank you for reading and see you in the next one! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fro reading! It really does mean a lot to me! My tumblr's @thiamuniverse if you wanna drop a prompt in that inbox. Thank you again for giving all of your wonderful feedback and giving me the motivation to write again! Love y'all <3


End file.
